Stubborn Eyes
by LampsAndPigstyes
Summary: We all wear masks, theirs was just harder to break. Follow two people lost in identy, love, betrayal and restoration. "Yeh...The sun sure looks beautiful in your eyes...baka" InoXNaruto
1. Ino POV

Disclaimer: Neither Ida, nor I own Naruto. Although soon we shall have cosplay outfits but that's besides the point or is it?

* * *

Right before that ever bright white light completely consumes me. Right before the memories-everything-everyone- especially HIM flashes through my eyes. How nobody ever thought a pair like us could come to be. When that hand thrust through my chest digging out my heart that I had given to another, I wondered, would there ever be love and hope again…? I hope so…for his sake. Right before all this craziness chose to unfold I couldn't help but wish that I'd chosen sooner not the dumbass who ran to a gender confused pedophile but the beautiful boy who shone brighter than the sunshine he resembled so. Kami… I truly loved him.

* * *

5 years ago

* * *

I loved the way the air was in the morning. That sweet yet crisp taste in your mouth as you stood just underneath the just rising sun that had yet to warm you up. As I had so many mornings before I arranged a group of flowers unconsciously stating each and every meaning behind them. Hands darting through the flourishing potted plants that despised being contained so I watched as a familiar rambunctious blond walked across the street, my fingers twitched while landing on a sprig of an Ume Blossom.

**Timid love**

Naruto sure does look strangely calmed for how hyper he usually is…

Fingers settling on another flower, **ephemeral passion and**

This one much brighter than the pastel pink dainty little Apricot blossom, no… the Azalea was not one to be trifled with. It's practically hot pink petals screamed for attention yet this florist knew that there were things hidden.

**fragile **

The blue eyed boy totally walked past the flower shop without even a glance and I clicked my tongue in disapproval. Flowers were art and could not easily look beautiful, they must grow. They must thrive in the correct conditions, oh _woe_ be the poor person who tried to grow a Pink Ladies Slipper in the ever arid Suna. Oh that would not do well at all!

Pondering this, my breath was caught and a smile was firmly planted on my face as Naruto stopped for a second and squatted down to admire a vine struggling to overpower a fence.

At least the kid has a good sense of appreciation I thought as I chuckled. Today would surely be an interesting one. However no more time could be left for thinking as I folded my pale off white apron and set it on the counter. "Hey pa I'm going to meet with the team, I'll see you later!" My father crashed into something in another section of the store sending me down the road of giggles "I'll see you later then honey!"

The distinct sound of bells signaled my leaving the shop, my safe haven.

Outside people waved to me smiling cheerily- but I saw the way they thought of me in their eyes, the way they eyed my clothing. I knew of the words that they would call me… I'm a _ninja_ for Kamis sake. The cloths I wear need to be practical and easy to move in. Besides I'm barely even showing any skin…

"Ah!" munch munch "Ohayo Ino-chan!" munch munch munch. Another pudgy hand plunged into the depths of the potato chip bag….poor poor potato chip…it never even saw the Akimichi coming.

"Ohayo Chouji." I said pleasantly not even bothered by the way he sucked on his fingers and utterly obliterated the next two bags one of BBQ Flavored chips and the other bag, one of Shrimp Flavored chips.

"Ohayo Chouji, troublesome." Hands loosely settled in his pockets and back slumped over, the by far laziest ninja- no, scratch that… The laziest person I've ever had the pleasure or…in most cases displeasure of meeting walked up. Shikamaru yawned with half lidded eyes before falling on his back and predictably staring into the sky. Sensei would be here soon...well, probably. He had said to come here early so we all for the most part did but there really was no specific time set…meanwhile I had to deal with a boy that always called me troublesome….

Jeeze….after a while you would think it would get old but nah, and there he goes…stupid old bat trapped in a boy's body…

"Ahh ohayo minna-san." Raising my platinum blond head up I saw our sensei take another drag from his already lit cigarette. That man was going to die young…

After letting out a chorus of greetings we decided to do some light training then go celebrate our being in the Chuunin Exams and passing the forest of Death….pfft…doom is more like it…ULTIMATE DOOM Ahh…Yes I do suppose we deserve a reward ne?

* * *

Flashback

Our team just got past _the_ door..that stupid door with that pathetic genjutsu cast on it I mean truly…two floors? I think anyone could have gotten it. Shikamaru was too lazy to say anything but I don't take to kindly too people that call me a dumb blond. Yep, the two idiots that guarded the door called me that. So, with a flick of the wrist I shoved him out of the way and what do you know it really _was_ a genjutsu. Again, too lazy to give an explanation as to how we knew it was only an illusion (for any idiots who fell for that), my team waltzed right on in.

There were so many people- it was amazing and a little bit frightening but nobody could know how I feel on the inside…Everybody was so caught up in believing that I am totally sure of myself, that I'm the girl with confidence…well, I'm not. I'm just a girl who's extremely good at wearing a mask.

A fairly attractive guy wearing large round glasses and having silvery grey hair with bangs that loosely outlined his face was showing off some cards. They wear really cool because by just giving a spurt of his chakra the cards would twirl and show you the stats of whoever you wanted. Nifty little thing right?

Well, my darling Uchiha, my knight in well…can't exactly see him in shining armor but…screw that he's just my favorite hottie I'll leave it at that.

Anyways I'd jumped on him when he, my ex-best friend and Naruto walked in. Sakura seemed pretty pissed that I jumped on him and I must say, I found it very satisfying. Heh. Score one for the blondie hottie. Sakura had wanted to end our friendship over a stupid boy well..Fine…I'll just show her how much of a bad decision it was, and then she'll come whining back to me to be my friend again. I can just see it already… Well, anyways Sasuke just asked to see the stats of some sand nin, the red headed one called Gaara. His card was amazing. I knew for a fact that he wouldn't hesitate to kill any of us. This chilled me to the bone. So, anyways I wanted to, for some weird reason see Narutos states…I'll just put it off as curiosity- I mean how much could the dropout advance.

'Pfft. I bet the only person who'll survive this is Sasuke-kun.' Boy did I get surprised. That blond brat had states that weren't half bad. Not at all.

'A few forbidden jutsus'? My eyes widened a little bit. 'How could he of all people know forbidden jutsus?!'

"Forbidden Jutsu's, nice Naruto. How'd you manage to fool the cards?" hearing a familiar voice I turned around to see Uzumaki staring at his crush with tired eyes that shone barely concealing his anger, disappointment and disbelief. I have to say, that was a pretty low blow and being one who absolutely hated, no, **DESPISED** bullying I decided to voice my opinion.

"Forehead girl, it isn't very nice to insult your team. Might cause trouble."

Sakura glared at me before turning away, fingers flipping back her pink tresses. Why that little brat….tch…she wouldn't even have confidence if not for me and she _DARE_ blow me off like that. Whatever, we all know who won this little battle. Meanwhile Naruto was staring at me with those beautiful blue orbs. I may be totally into Uchiha but Narutos not to bad looking with that soft yet spiky blond hair of his and those huge orbs that could hold oceans indefinately. I must say, if not for Uchiha I'd totally be all for the dropout.

* * *

Entering Sakuras mind I couldn't contain the smirk contaminating her face. 'Tch..at least this big brain of yours is going to good use eh forehead..' My eyes skimmed over the answers and I memorized them before releasing myself from her mind. It was getting a bit cramped in there anyways. Soon enough my other teammates got the answer and everything was going great. We hadn't gotten caught and I noticed that so far none of the genin from the academy's graduating class were kicked out. Some of the people made such a big fuss- great entertainment I guess if you were that kind of person.

Suddenly an abrasive voice snapped me out of my daydreaming.

"Alright, time for the tenth question. If you choose to answer this question and get it wrong then you're exempt from ever trying out for the Chunnin exams. If you leave now then your whole team leaves but you can take the exam next year. Pick your choice."

"Oi! That's not fair! There are plenty of people here who took the test last time then failed so had to come back this time!" looking around my eyes landed on the spiky haired blond nin from Suna.

"That may be so but I wasn't the examiner last year. Now, if you don't think you can answer the tenth question then raise your hand NOW!" Ibiki barked rudely. Soon enough there were hands flying into the airs, teams scolding whoever sold them out, crying- all of it. Again, none of my friends or people I knew from the academy rose their hands but then….

Naruto…his arm shakily rose and my breath was caught in my throat. If Konohas number one loudmouth hyperactive ninja couldn't take that heat…if he was giving up already then how could my team make it?! I nearly jumped out of my seat in astonishment as he slammed his hand onto his table and began to shout.

His little speech was touching and I felt my confidence flow back into my body, a warming light making me want to float.

"Well…." No more hands were raised and there was silence for a few moments. "If that's how its going to be then…You all…PASS!"

Pass…wait, WHAT?! Are you fricken kidding me I mean seriously?! That was waaaaaaaay uncool.

"If you were sent on a mission to get a scroll from an enemy and were captured then…" Ibiki showed us his head, scarred as it was and I stared, mouth agape as he lectured us on the things that could happen on a mission. It was scary and the knots in my stomach reappeared.

If I was on a mission…could I deal with that…what would I do?!

CRASH!

Crashing through the window with a banner trailing after her was a woman with short hair wearing fishnets and tight clothes. "Brats! I'm Mitarashi Anko!"

I couldn't help sweat dropping…'whoa…she's like a female version of Naruto…'

* * *

And that was Chapter Uno. Hope It was enjoyable.And so you know there will be extra scenes that aren't in the manga nor the anime so be prepared for the changeup. ElishiaNoBaka beezys. Also, feel free to review and leave me constructive critisism for the chapters I do. Its great for me to improve my writing and I want to please the fans (if there are any?) lol.

Anyways. Ida will have Narutos Chapter up soon. And the Order will be as follows Ino.Naruto.Ino.Naruto. If there is a chapter that is not following that order we will tell you before hand. \

See you soon


	2. Naruto POV

"There was a point in my life when I knew I loved her, then there was a point when I was sure she loved me back. But in the end she chose a boy who had gone to a pedophile instead of me. After that…well, after that I had _her_. That was better then cotton candy any day."

_5 years ago_

I loved walking the streets of Konoha, especially in the morning. It was quiet and so…surreal. Nothing like the usual hustle and bustle of the Village Hidden In The Leaves. Once in a while I would be greeted by a menacing glare and an attempted punch in the face, but I was a ninja. The villagers stopped trying to really hurt me, physically, after the mission to the Wave Village.

"Sakura-chan!"

I smiled brightly, watching as the head of bubble gum pink hair twisted and Sakura smiled. She wasn't happy to see me, I saw that.

"Hey Naruto. What are you doing out this early?"

I cringed; she was tired. Sasuke's comment had hit her hard. The boy she loved had told her she was _weak_. There were times I hated the Uchiha more then the fox inside me. We walked around a little until it was time to reach the bridge. Sasuke was there, as usual.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!"

I loved Sakura, I really did, but how she said his name made me think of nails on a chalkboard. It was so high pitched and not anything like her real voice.

"Hn."

The great and powerful Uchiha in his natural habitat; listen and watch as he tries to communicate.

"Dobe, what are you staring at?"

Ah, he can speak. What a wonderful discovery we have made. Next time on the Life Styles of the Rich and Strange we will observe Shino.

"Stop staring at Sasuke-kun, Naruto!" _BAM_

Ow, I can't believe she'd punch me for just staring at the duck head. I wonder what she'd do if I punched him. Insert evil grin here.

"Yo. I got stuck saving an old grampa from the trees of doom."

We didn't even bother yelling "YOU'RE LATE", his excuse was way to…weird this time.

"Listen up, the Chunnin exams are coming up and as far as I know, you three are all ready."

I tuned him out, I knew that Sakura would fill me in later, she was sweet like that. I switched my eyes to Kakashi; his one eye was on Sasuke as he talked about training. Stupid sensei, it was obvious he favored the prodigy over Sakura and me.

"Alright, Sasuke, you come with me to spar, and Sakura you fight with Naruto, teach him how to create better chakra control."

With that he was gone in a pouf of smoke, I glared at the stop where he stood. My chakra control was fairly decent, what I needed was more techniques! Kami damn the pervert.

* * *

The first exam, wow, can't believe we made it here. Especially with that stupid door.

_Flashback _

_The door was fake! I could tell, you know how? We walked up only TWO flights of stairs. Idiots. Common sense, people. Sasuke was looking at the sign with a smug look in his eyes, really, his eyes were screaming "I AM SMUG, BOW DOWN TO MY POWERFUL SMUG EYES" Yes. _

"_Come on Sakura, don't tell me you fell for this, even the dead last could've seen this." _

_Well at least I get some credit… I think that was credit. _

"_Yeah, of course, this is the second floor." _

_The sign swirled and the number 2 appeared. We walked off, letting our awesomeness sink in. _

_End_

I looked around and saw…Kabuto? Yeah, Kabuto showing off his cards. They were looking at one of the Sand ins. Gaara I think.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

My head spun around at the voice, Ino had requested to see my stats. Why? She barely talks to me. I looked over Sakura's shoulder as my stars were read. It wasn't disappointing, that I was happy for. It didn't say dead last or pathetic or weak. It just said I was powerful enough and had a _few_ forbidden jutsus under my belt. How does that card know I read more then one jutsu from the forbidden scroll? Ah well.

"_Forbidden Jutsu's_, nice Naruto. How'd you manage to fool the cards?"

Sakura asked, she was serious! She thought I couldn't do any forbidden jutsu's. Maybe I am pathetic if I couldn't even get my own team mate to believe in me.

"Forehead girl, it isn't very nice to insult your team. Might cause _trouble_."

Ino spoke up, I didn't know if she was defending me or insulting me, but either way I was grateful.

* * *

Hinata slid her test over to me, whispering that she didn't want me to fail. I smiled and she blushed. Strange girl.

"No, Hinata-chan, I don't want you to get kicked out because I couldn't handle a little test."

I winked for good measure; she smiled shakily and took her test back. I glanced up and Ibiki, his eyes were glancing around the room. Going back and forth. People were getting kicked out left and right, some with fights, some without. It was interesting.

"Alright, time for the tenth question. If you choose to answer this question and get it wrong then you're exempt from ever trying out for the Chunnin exams. If you leave then your whole team leaves. Pick." **(1)**

Hands went up in front of me, behind me, left of me, right of me and even diagonally from me. I raised my hand too, but not to leave, I knew Sakura was going to raise her hand; I didn't want her to take the blame for me.

"If you think I'm going to leave because of a stupid question then you've got another thing coming. I'm going to pass this test. BELIEVE IT!"

Ibiki's eyes were on me and he smiled.

"You all…PASS!"

Huh? What do you mean we pass? That was the tenth question? Again, HUH?

"If you were sent on a mission to get a scroll from…" **(2)**

I listened, his point was… scary? No, more realistic. That could and probably would happen to us. When we would have to choose, I shivered. Being a ninja seemed a bleak thing for a few seconds.

Suddenly the window cracked a woman in fishnets and a really tight top burst in.

"Anko!"

* * *

**Lamps here** (or Ida) **dont you love Naru-chan? i sure do, all that bottled up angst, so much fun P hehe**

(1)** I dont feel like writing out the whole little "speech" of his. if you want, go ahead and look it. idc**

(2) **The same thing, too much words that mean NOTHING, Elishia has most of the speeches i think. her chapy was first, so go ahead and see it ova there. **

**Hope ya all liked it, its gonna get betta! **

**REVIEW**

**Warmest regards, **

**Lamps**


	3. Ino POV 2

Uhm...Pigstyes DOESN'T OWN NARUTO. That's beautiful Kishimotos job x3

* * *

Our crazy protractor for this session of the exam, Mitarashi Anko, had just finished talking to everyone. I don't like her. Maybe if it were different circumstances…

Naruto began to mimic the crazy woman and I must admit, the kid knows how to make a person laugh heh...oh **HELL NO**! EW! Ughh...no, never mind, I really don't like her. She's such a bitch. Not to mention she was nice to that creepy ass grass nin that just handed her back her kunai stained with Narutos blood...now...it would have been _normal_ if anyone else did it but _this_ guy...oh ho ho. He hands it back with his long ass tongue...that's just...wrong on so many levels...ugh...I think I'm going to barf.

Back in our group we were all given these wavers for…if we die. Great huh? Although I don't really see what the big deal is, shinobi need to risk their lives every day. If I die here then, then I don't deserve to be a shinobi and I'll have gotten what I deserve.

"Geeze…" Shikamaru looked mellow as usual which is so like him. No matter what that guy can always keep his cool. Chouji however was another story. The poor guy was munching like crazy on his chips, a bad habit he has whenever he's nervous. I'm glad that I don't eat when I'm nervous. Then no guy would ever like me.

It took a pep-talk from the lazy ass and soon I was walking over to Anko to give her our registrations. _"Don't need Sakura messing the order up."_ Those words rang through my ear and caused me to wince. Sasuke-kun…my darling seemed to have a pretty venomous tongue. Knowing Sakura she was probably sniffling like crazy. Oh well. Nothing I can do about it…well…actually….but…

* * *

Oh my Kami! Oh my Kami! Oh my Kami! While on our search for a team of shinobi weaker than us, (though Shikamaru deemed that impossible), we came upon Team 7. The team that had my ex-best friend, my crush, and…and…well…what **was** Naruto to me…no, no this is the wrong time to think of that!

The very same Rain Nin from before, the one with the revolting tongue, was currently beating up my loves team. Sasuke-kun was knocked out it appeared, yet there was this really weird purple haze swirling around him. I-I think that it's chakra but I have no clue why it would be such an ominous purple. I'm afraid.

Naruto was on propped halfway against a tree and Sakura was running to Sasuke. Grabbing him she tried to hoist him away but soon some those stupid sound nins were hurdling Kunai. I-I wanted to help but…but…how can I? I'd just cause trouble but..they need me-I stiffened as my gaze was drawn away from the pink haired girl to a more interesting object.

I'd like to say that my darling Uchiha was revived from his empty stupor- but that is not the case. No, it was that angry red chakra, those enhanced whiskers against his cheeks, the red eyes…the only word to describe them would be absolutely _demonic_. It was so weird. Usually they were such a dazzling blue but now…they were showing such a primal thirst for blood, for chaos, the resentment and, and- he smiled directly at our little ShikaInoChou group and I shivered. He knows. For a split second I feared that he might attack us instead of the enemy. It was, it was scary. Who knew that Naruto could ever look that blood thirsty and dare I say it, crazed?

Charging headfirst the blond snarled at them and his hands moved together as if he were going to use a jutsu, at least that's what it looked like, but soon he was clawing them and fighting just like an animal. Strange, I never noticed how animalistic he was but, the way he leaps branch to branch, those whiskers…Maybe I'll ask Kiba about it later since he seems pretty animalistic as well.

Red chakra swirling around Naruto in the vague shape of a tail, he swiped upwards palming one of the sound nins succeeding in a spray of blood splattering upon his tanned face. Another ninja suddenly appeared behind him and before I could even yell out a warning, without even turning around, an orange leg sweep kicked him. Naruto then cart wheeled twice and turning on his heal he slashed his claws into a shoulder. I winced yet couldn't close my eyes and I knew for a fact that neither of my team mates could. Their heavy breathing was proof of that.

Followed by more moves that seemed highly random and of the kind that were spurt of the moment I found my mouth dry. Even if I was capable of talking I wouldn't know what to say. This was just-amazing. He, we all thought he was a drop out. That he was the least capable, the worthless screw up.

Yet there he was, not Sasuke, conscious and fighting, kicking total ass, not like Sakura, not hiding, not crying into the lifeless (figuratively of course) corps that she,Sakura, couldn't protect. There he was, fighting for all of them, protecting all of them, with his life on the line. Inside me, overcoming the fear of him that I never knew I had was this... acceptance and respect that I've never felt before. Strange.

Narutos movements were a blur to my eyes until he froze and the blood drained from his face. The red faded away to show a baffled and fearful blue. The orange clad boy shivered and his eyes fluttered a few times, a tired smile ghosting across his face.

Then he fell.

There was a sharp intake of breath from the boys beside me and unable to take it any more, I leapt through the bushes. This team wouldn't make it-not in the mess that they'd been left in. "Naruto…" the name was a soft whisper through my barely cracked lips. It was a voice I'd never heard before. Let's put it up as extreme worry shall we?

"Naruto." I whispered yet again, this strange urge to caress his face tenderly came across me and I barely was able to stop myself as it stopped not even an inch away. My hand was so close that I could feel the heat rising from his tanned skin. Examining him head to toe for any injuries that I could maybe help dress up, I growled.

Behind me Sakura was sobbing and moaning. I mean, as horrible as it is...it's her own damn fault. Instead of holding on for dear life she should have run away or _something_. I needed to do something because…I sympathize...but…

Her hair was matted against her cheeks and as I called out to her she stared at me bleary eyed.

"I-ino?" her voice was pathetic. It was weak and desperate. "Are you alright?" she shook her head side to side, bust lip trembling. Reopening her eyes she seemed to have calmed down a tiny bit but then her eyes dragged themselves to the boy who's head had been moved onto my lap. "Na-nar" her eyes widened in slow motion and I winced.

Here we go…

"NARUTO!"

Said boy unexpectedly jumped up and out of nowhere was sitting up with a kunai. He was poised and ready for battle. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw him turning his head and looking to me with wide eyes.

"What is it Sakura?" Naruto jumped up and was well on his way down but I caught him. In thanks he gave me a heartwarming smile. If he can smile like that then he must be alright…Relief flooded my body, but I shivered hearing my once-upon a time best friend shrieking in fear.

"Sasuke won't wake up! How'll we make it to the tower now?"

There was a second of stiff angry silence , tension vibrated in the air. Where was it coming from?

"Maybe if you would've been protecting yourself instead of hiding behind Sasuke like some weakling, WE WOULDN'T BE HAVING THIS PROBLEM!"

Ah. Thats where...The silence came back with an unheard of fury and I suddenly became aware of my eyes shifting back and forth between Naruto and Sakura.

"I-I…You're right, I'm sorry Naruto and when Sasuke wakes I'll apologize too. Do you think he'll forgive me?"

Afraid on Sakuras behalf of what Naruto may let slip out I intervened "doubt so forehead girl, but he'll accept it."

Naruto nodded to me before speaking again, his voice hard yet somehow still retaining its kindness

"You might never get his trust back, Sakura, be prepared for that.", his voice became energetic once again, "Come on, Sakura-chan, we need to go the tower to get Sasuke some medical attention. Help me lift him."

The two proceeded to lift Sasuke up soundlessly. Soon enough they were leaving.

"I-ino."

Eh? Chouji stared at me nervously. Wonder what got his boxers in a bunch.

"What?"

His gaze shifted to the ground where he was drawling circles with his foot. "Do you think that they'll make it?"

Shit…Those guys just barely made it out alright… "I…"

"As long as they take all precautions they should be fine." I forced a smile at Shikamaru and Chouji "Y-yeh. They should be fine."

* * *

Strands of cotton candy pink flew past Sakura. They fluttered like butterflies in the wind, bending and twirling before finally falling to the floor.

Right before my very eyes Sakura was becoming a woman. That hair that she just cut off… I remember when we were told how Sasuke-kun likes girls with long hair.

And so I watched as Sakura was brutally beaten by these…these…animals. But she never gave up.

"_From this day forward I will beat you." Sakura was handing me her red headband, the ribbon I gave to help her not hide her forehead. "No, its yours to keep." She shook her head, arm still extended. "I __don't need this anymore because now I have this." She pointed to her forehead protector. Grasping the red ribbon I nodded. _

_She was so sure of herself. This was her choice. This was something neither of us could walk away from unchanged. And I shook her hand, red ribbon being the only thing binding us together_.

Now on the ground, not too far was a pile of pink and Sakuras headband, the Konoha symbol sullied by dirt. Look at her now…how could she have changed so much? How could she have- she screamed.

Horrified, it took all I had to not scream alongside her and at the sight of her. She was crumpled to the ground, eye swollen from the punches from not letting go and holding on. Even in her most feeble attempt, biting at the sound ninja Zaku, she didn't stop. And here I am hiding in the bushes…Here I am…nothing…not even moving forewords. Staying the same and never ever moving forewords..am I even making an effort anymore?!

The fists curled up at my side were wound so tightly that the insides of my palms now had blood trickling down them. My eyes widened even more and a strangled sound was heard from…somewhere…

"Ino…try to be quiet…" Turning to Shikamaru I slowly realized where that weird sound originated from…that scared and frightened sound came from…me…

"Hai…" Closing my eyes to divert my attention, I was met with the sight of a smiling Sakura. She was beaming at me with admiration and-

"Ahh!" without my consent my eyes flared open and I saw Sakura huddled in front of Sasuke and Naruto.

'Damn it!' I swore to myself 'I can't stand this any longer!' my body was already moving when it was stopped, for a second, out of hesitation. 'What if's' plagued me and I turned to stare at my two team mates 'can I ask them to risk their lives for-' In their eyes I understood immediately what must be done. Shikamaru nodded lazily, but I could see into his eyes. He really wanted to help and I couldn't quite place it but there was a slight desperation in his eyes. Or maybe it was the reflection of my own eyes in his...I couldn't quite tell so...

Giving what I hoped was an encouraging smirk, I grabbed both my teammates, Chouji by his scarf (because he didn't have the guts to do so himself) we began our battle… Which eventually was…tied…I felt suddenly cold. Something bad was going to happen...I could feel it all throughout our battle.

Just as our battle was to progress even farther the handsome Neji Hyuuga, the boy I'd tried to seduce, showed up with his teammate, some girl with twin buns of brunette atop her head. They were about to fight when Neji stopped. I shivered from that feeling again, stronger than before. 'Something wasn't right!' my body screamed 'Run away! Run AWAY!'

"Sakura…Who did that to you?" everyone turned to face Sasuke-kun who had strange markings all over himself and again, that frightening aura around him. Such power such…such…blood thirst. I involuntarily shivered again 'why is everyone all of a sudden revealing such a blood thirsty and demonic side?!' I thought with wide eyes, unable to move.

The girl ninja and the ninja with the weird thing on his back seemed weary but that stupid cocky one (who by the way if wasn't such a bastard would tooooooooootally be attractive) smirked "I did it."

Everything from there went downhill….for them…but the one thing I know for sure is…that isn't the real Sasuke-kun.Sasuke-kun would never be like that. Not with those...eyes...no...

Things quickly progressed from 'Sasuke-kun' getting a satisfying revenge on Zaku by ripping apart his precious arms and the next Sakura was hugging 'Sasuke-kun' from behind trying to reawaken the **real** him. Then Naruto finally awakened with the help of Shikamaru and we were all on our way.

* * *

"Ino…." I turned to Naruto who had his cerulean orbs glimmering with curiosity. "Hai?" I looked behind myself and behind him. Our teams were waiting for us so I tapped my foot impatiently "What is it that you need eh?" He scratched the back of his spiky head and seemed to bite back whatever it was he was going to say then smiled cheesily "A-ah well I owe ya one so if you ever need to be saved you know uh….I'll be there. I promise!"

My cheeks warmed up. No one had ever….

"Tch. Alright remember that…gaki…" I smirked at him as he began to twitch his eyebrows then glare at me. "YEH WELL!" I rolled my eyes "Naruto just go back and try to get to the end of this…place." I added a soft smile…at least I hope it was a soft smile. One to help him feel, maybe, like he was in a less threatening place than here "yeh…" his voice was soft like a petal his eyes were very warm. From there we parted.

* * *

My eyes stared open in shock at the monitor. Sasuke-kuns match had already passed and so had others, but now, now it was my turn and….I was up against "Sakura Haruno! Report down to the stage now or you will be disqualified."

There was a lump in my throat and my stomach was tied up in knots. 'Sakura…' memories of our past friendship flew through my minds eyes. I was sure that I couldn't give this fight my all. After all I couldn't stop myself from seeing that pathetic little pink haired girl with pebbles being thrown at her forehead. But then I couldn't just forfeit to her…shit…I had no clue what to do.

Then I heard the loudest, most obnoxious voice ever. "YEH! GO SAKURA-CHAN!"

It was then I knew that I had to atleast try to give something...even if it wasn't my best. I couldn't just leave her hanging with a team mate like that cheering her on.

'Someone.' I thought staring at her as she walked down 'someone please believe in me like that.' Naruto was still yelling and hooting 'please someone cheer for me like that.' Finally we were face to face. I put on my strong face, the mask that I wear around everybody. Because a ninja never shows their weakness.

* * *

Thankyou so much lovely reviews D it was beautiful to se your words floating up from the blinding white computer screen. Muahahha. Hope this chappy twas satisfactory for you. Sorry that we took forever to get this is. This was actually my fault heh heh...stupid school giving stupid homework. lmao. YES! We have potential! MUAHAHAHHAHAH!! cough anyways...

Please review I suppose. It makes us very happy and _**Thanks**_ to those that put Lamps and I (Pigstyes) on their alert, but please, review as well, we love to hear what you think about our story. annnnnnnnnnnd

**Namikaze777** thankyou very much. Hopefully we can drag you in enough so you'll end up reading the final chapters anyways rofl. If it helps, there will most likely be a sequal haha.


	4. Naruto POV 2

**Chapter 3 **

_Dear ninja we welcome you the Forest Of Death for a lovely tea party with deadly snakes and even deadlier ninjas. Hope to see you here_

_-Anko_

I swear this is what a greeting card from the scary woman would be. Can't you just imagine it? I can. Insert shiver here. I looked over my shoulder; Ino was looking between me and Anko. Strange girl. Pretty, but strange.

"Naruto! Hurry up and sign that paper, we want to be able to finish!"

I rolled my eyes at the kinouchi; I can't really sign if I don't have a damn pen. Blood is an option but I rather not seal myself to anything. I already have on ruined contract in me, don't need another.

"You hand them in, dobe, don't need Sakura messing the order up."

Sasuke walked off leaving me to stare at him in disgust. How could he be so cold? I looked up and saw Sakura sniffing but her eyes still held that adoring look. WHY?! I hate my life right now. Really, I do.

* * *

The forest was…scary. Not because it was dark and held fatal animals and people, I'm used to that. It's scary because the only thing we have going for us is stealth. Well…bright orange…I'm screwed. I looked around a little and saw Sakura shivering, idiot. Who tries to look sexy at a time like this, don't get me wrong, she was sexy looking but…who to compare to? Ino! Yeah, look at Ino, she looked very cute but her outfit didn't scream "OH LOOK AT ME! I'M HELPLESS AND TOTALLY TRICKED OUT, RAPE ME!" Yeah, Ino's cute, with her sky blue eyes and blonde hair that seems to never fall out of her ridiculous pony tail. If it wasn't for Sakura, I'm sure I'd have a pretty big thing for Ino.

I could feel the air vibrating with chakra. Sasuke's, mine and the weird guy on a snake. Looks like a pedophile. The fox inside me was licking his lips, his eyes were glowing the weird yellow color. I could feel him gathering his chakra, ready to blow it out of my body. What a wonderful, caring guardian, right?

"Sasuke Uchiha…"

The man hissed, I think maybe his name was Orochimaru, definatly a pedophile. Really, who names their kid _Orochimaru_. Oh yeah, he's _totally_ going to get laid.

"I can give you the power for revenge. _Power to kill _Itachi!"

I watched as the snake head bit Sasuke's neck before I could even move damnit! I am pathetic. Sasuke started to glow with disgusting purple/black charka. I shivered; the only way to describe the chakra was tainted. As if the demons inside the chakra had decided to go out and play. Is that how my chakra was?

"Sasuke!"

I twinged as the high pitched tone reached my ears, it was Sakura. Why would she interfere, she knows she can't help! The Sound Nins didn't even spare her a glance, but she was persistent. I gathered what little chakra I had left and went to a frontal attack. I knew it was stupid but Sasuke need to calm down, whatever the snake man had done to him was ruining him. His chakra was tripled but he wasn't in control, it was like Orochimaru was controlling him. That was a scary thought. I felt something knock me to the ground, I fell holding my ears and I could tell I was close to passing out but I had to keep myself awake. Through the small gap between the lid of my eyes I saw Sakura run up our Uchiha. She though that she could calm him down. Ha. I knew I had let a bitter laugh escape for everyone to hear but screw them, my body hurt like hell and I needed to fall asleep.

Suddenly there was a bout of pain through me, as if I was being stabbed and gutted. I groaned and opened my eyes. The cage was in front of me. Red chakra was gathering around, I could smell the joy in the fox's smile. Without looking up I knew his yellow eyes were the only think I would be able to see.

"C'mon you fox, is that all you got!"

I yelled bravely and screamed in pain as a surge of power went through me. Closing my eyes I felt the air around me, I was back in forest. Opening my eyes I saw Sakura was holding to Sasuke, he was limp in her hold. His eyes were staring into nothing as kunai after kunai were thrown at him. It donned on me, Sakura was holding Sasuke as a shield from the assault. _That bitch_. Sakura didn't seem appealing in that moment. I glanced around and saw _through _the bushes. Ino, Shikamaru and Choji were huddled there. Just watching, afraid to move; I gave them a fanged smile. I could call them cowards but words seemed to escape me, the only thing I saw was the flying kunai's and the blood seeping from Sasuke's wound.

I charged head first into an attack. The nins were surprised; they didn't expect me to wake up again. I let loose a growl, trying to remember jutsus but instead relied on the one thing that always got me through. Instinct. In a matter of seconds I was in front of them, clawing, biting, and doing anything and everything. It was like I was me, but I was watching from the outside. The red chakra didn't scare me, it terrified me but I held on. I had to because I could tell Sasuke was close to dying and Sakura wasn't going to do anything. I opened my eyes, and gagged. There was blood everywhere. It was a liquid red, bright red in fact and there was so much of it. I shivered and let the only comforting thing I had befall on me. Unconsciousness was always welcome.

* * *

"NARUTO!"

My eyes shot open and I instinctively reached for a kunai, twirling around I saw Ino sitting next to me, her eyes just as wide as mine. She was looking towards Sakura.

"What is it, Sakura?"

I sprung up and would've fallen back down if not for Ino, she helped me remain upright. I flashed her a thankful smile and wobbled up to my team-mates. Sasuke was lying on the ground, he seemed to be asleep but the marks all over his body told me he was probably in a coma.

"Sasuke won't wake up! How'll we make it to the tower now?"

"Maybe if you would've been protecting yourself instead of hiding behind Sasuke like some weakling, WE WOULDN'T BE HAVING THIS PROBLEM!"

I quickly closed my mouth, I can't believe I yelled at Sakura but surprisingly enough, there was no regret in me. She deserved to be told that, maybe not in the way I had said it, but she needed to get a backbone.

"I-I…You're right, I'm sorry Naruto and when Sasuke wakes I'll apologize too. Do you think he'll forgive me?"

"I doubt so, forehead girl, but he'll accept it."

I look at Ino, she seemed to know what she was talking about so I just nodded.

"You might never get his trust back, Sakura, be prepared for that."

I told her and watched as her eyes grew hard. At least she was learning. Better then nothing.

"Come on, Sakura-chan, we need to go the tower to get Sasuke some medical attention. Help me lift him."

I smiled as Sakura took the bottom half of Sasuke without even a squeal. She's growing up.

* * *

**SEE! We can post regulary. And people had doubt in us...hehehe. Well i re-did my chapy because i forgot to edit it, sowwy sempai. Yes, I call elishia sempai now. cuz of ka-ra-te. hehehehehe. **

**If it seems that the the chapy shud be first, its cause it should! but the order got a lil mixed up in the beggining, so this was written before the order was all fixed up and stuff! ...Wait a second...since when was there a sequel! I dont remember agreeing to this! arg! I also thank you for adding us to your fav/alert lists but we do love hearing or reading in this case what you think of us. so leave a review! Iron Man wills it! Which btw had a horrible ending, i mean come on, who goes up to the press and says "I AM IRON MAN!" Damn, idiot much. anywayzz...**

**Warm regads, **

**Lamps**


	5. Ino POV 3

As we stared at each other I tried to figure out what I could say to make this a little less

As we stared at each other I tried to figure out what I could say to make this a little less…weird…awkward.

_I turned around at the sound of light footsteps and saw the purple haired bully, Ami and her two lackeys coming up behind Sakura and I 'Looks like your having a lot of fun today.' Ami smirked and I knew I had to stand up for her. Because if I didn't, who would?  
_

"I never thought I'd fight you. At least I didn't think it'd happen this soon…" my words were slow as I tried to figure them out while throwing images of a weaker pink haired girl being bullied out of my head "But I won't go easy on you." We stared at each other but I knew for a fact that neither of us was truly here. I could see that glazed over look in her eyes. She, like I was remembering the past. "Yeh!! Go Sakura!! Woo!" it was Naruto again "Don't lose!"

"Begin. " At the words from the jounin to our side we both leapt forwards, Sakura feinted this way and that before throwing a round house kick to my head but I ducked, then lowering my stance into a horse stance (my legs spread out and bent at the knees in a sturdy position) I punched to her mid section. She however, blocked.

Damn it…. She's not going to make this easy is she…

Blows later, kunais were thrown and we were already a bit tired, though this wasn't too bad compared to Asuma making me run. I had just landed an uppercut and she left the clearest opening. Everything happened in slow motion and out of instinct my right fist was flying at her face and she winced, knowing that she couldn't block it. But damn it! If she hadn't winced I would have knocked her out stone cold and been on my way. Ninjas never hesitate but…what was I suppose to do when the memory of her staring at me, blush fresh on her cheek from shyness floated past my eyes? Damn it though!

The punch, a punch for an opponent, for a fight, for a fair match ended as something else entirely…it ended as a slap across her face. A slap that held how much I missed her, my anger and disappointment at our broken friendship…a slap…

She looked at me, staring in confusion. Her calculating eyes screamed that she understood me. Or maybe…realization? I don't know… But I stared back at her then…I winced. I had slapped her…I had done it. That pitiful girl who called me a Cosmos and she, herself a mere thoroughwort, a tiny little sprucing that complemented the Autumn Cherry Blossom…I slapped her…

"All right, listen up Ino." I gasped in surprise then noticed her clenched fists…what was going on??

"I'm not going to fight with you over Sasuke."

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?? Where did THAT come from? Did she just say that I wasn't even worth the time?! Oh hell no! That's it, no more nice Ino!

"What did you say?!" the words spilled out of my mouth in outrage as I awaited her explanation "I'm not the same weak, needy girl I used to be. You're not even on my radar!" that little….that was a painful blow….but I wouldn't let her see it. I won't be weak, I won't be real. I'll be exactly who everyone thinks I am and I'll play right into her hands. I know that she said that to rile me up, get my blood boiling. However it did the exact opposite to me. I made my heart stop and my blood freeze. Goosebumps were prickling up on my arms and my sense of hearing became strangely heightened.

"And you're not Sasukes' type INO-PIG" she snarled at me…that…that bitch snarled at me of all people.

"Sakura!" I shouted eyebrows furrowed "You better watch your step! Do you have any idea who your mouthing off to?! You're a crybaby…Sakura!"

"So I'm the bud that hasn't flowered huh?" a tingling sensation went up my spine and I had to resist the urge to shiver as even more memories plaque me.

"_A-ano…Ino-chan…" Sakuras head was bent down and her knees were pulled to her chest. I sat in a similar position only I was looser and more comfortable. "Gomen, what?" the sunlight was shining down on our petite forms just sitting in the grass.  
_

"_Why did…" her eyes flashed to the ground in shame "why did you give me this ribbon?"  
_

"_Nani?" I stared at her confused as she looked back at me in embarrassment before inquiring even more "What is it supposed to mean?"  
_

_I giggled softly then smiled "Well…actually…" I looked to the sky with a smile "I thought it would be a real waste for you to wilt away as nothing more than a bud." Out of the corner of my eye I saw her eyes widen then a blush steadily appear on her cheeks as she twiddled with her sandals. I followed her example only with a sad smile as I gently played with a yellow field flower. "I mean…how sad is it for flowers to never bloom?"  
_

_A large gust of wind blew over us causing my short hair to waver gently. I looked to her wide eyes "Because for all we know that little bud…" two Sakura petals twirled around each other in the wind in front of our faces "it may become even more beautiful than the Cosmos." I giggled again. Did she understand? Did she hear the flowers voices, the flowers saying that she would become great? Saying that she wouldn't need to rely on me later on? Did she understand?  
_

"_Hey. We gotta finish our assignment."  
_

_She answered softly, if a bit fragile but continued to sit there. Was something wrong?  
_

"_What's wrong Sakura?"  
_

"_Oh I just got a bit of dirt in my eye when I fell." I laughed. Oh… _

"_Hahah. You're so clumsy."  
_

The memory was so fresh in my mind, as if yesterday. Those days….  
Sakura lifted her hands up and began untying her headband. My vision was overtaken by white that turned into green and pink. Two blurs of red and purple were in front of each other. If I zoomed in closer those blurs became us. Two ninja, two friends. Or rather…two ex-best friends

Sakura had just finished telling me how she got onto Sasuke's team and was giving me back the headband "…and when I put this headband on my forehead…that's when I become a true shinobi." We put our hands together "Me too….until then…." Another flash of white flashed past my eyes and tiny white dots faded away to revealed the girl standing in front of me today. I smirked. I knew what she was doing…and I understand! Sakura…

We both tied our Hita-ate onto their rightful places and stood across from each other. Here goes the real fight. Because this time…let us use our full powers…and to the best of our ability…have a fair fight!

I had just caught Sakura by binding her with hair that I cut off of my head. Hah! That's what she gets for underestimating me! She thought that I was going to try to enter her mind , tch, as if I was stupid enough to do that without her immobilized. Well now I'm in her mind and DAMN is it weird. Everything here is constantly in motion, swirling, luckily it's pretty calm in here, absolutely no resistance. I smirk as I began to move around in her body, allowing myself to become comfortable. It's kind of weird being in somebody else's body but after awhile you get a feel for it… It's really hard to explain but, each person, each body is slightly different because the way they think and eat and basically treat themselves. My best bet is that her spirit is moving around so much because she's changing and growing. Other than that she's pretty healthy, although there is a little bit of resistance here…It could be looser, probably her being on guard.

"Woooo! Yeh!! Go Sakura-chan!" 'Naruto??'I felt myself droop a little bit 'why won't anyone cheer for me?' "YEH!! WOO!"

I mentally slapped myself, I wouldn't let them know what I was thinking and…and what if somehow Sakura could hear my thoughts? That would definitely not go well. Tch.

Thinking about that though I began to laugh... There is no way that I know of that she and I could inhabit her body at the same time. There's enough room, I suppose…but the control would be much too hard to deal with. "Good try…Sakura…" Maybe she can here this, or maybe she can't-one thing is certain though. Everyone else can. My new face widened into a smirk, teeth bared and all. Wonder how I've made her look to everyone?

"Beat her up, Sakura-chan!"

'Heh…' my voice echoed all around me. It was a bitter sound that I was unused to hearing 'It's all over now...this is it…Ja-ne..Sakura-chan.' Her arm began to raise slowly, I was drawling out the full effect. Still, a little bit of doubt pinched at me. I shoo-ed it off.

"I, Haruno Sakura, will give-" "NOOOOOO!" I stiffened 'that little gaki…1' "Sakura-chan!' I glared; he was only denying the inevitable.

"Damn it…he's so noisy." However…I couldn't help but wish that Chouji or, or even Shikamaru would care that much to be loud…to cheer for me…

The blond boy bent over the rails and cupped his mouth with both hands to increase the loudness of his already loud voice. "Look how far you've come to get to this point! It's going to be a disgrace if you lose to that…uhm…" he looked a little out of it as he tried to think of something to say "that…that Sasuke obsessed freak?!"

My heart would have stopped at those words had I been in my original body however…no…nope Sakura's heart was still beating. Is that how he really thinks of me? That I'm an obsessed freak?! Tch…no more than his favorite little cherry blossom here. The one whom ignored his affection and felt for the ever handsome Sasuke-kun! No more than Naruto's obsession for her!

All the while the smirk never wavered on Sakura's face. I wouldn't let those words mess me up. A ninja has no emotion! "It's useless telling those words to me right now."  
ZIP!  
Like that my control was almost snapped from me. A jolt of pain went through my mind and I felt the area around me began to burn hotly like the sun on a summer day. No, now it was like being in lava. However hot it got though I remained frozen…somehow…She's resisting…how is this possible? I began to panic because as far as I know she should be out like a light. The chill rose up though and its icy fingers tickled the back of my neck. "NARUTO SURE IS NOISY!" shit… I know that voice…

"I can't believe that I let Ino do this…" "Sakura… I can't believe…this can't be…" my hold on Sakura's hair tightened. She couldn't be here! This interference!! This isn't possible!

I grunted in pain. Imagine having a screaming voice in your head while being trapped in an oven or on a grill or something then having ice laid on top of you. That could almost describe how I felt.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" her voice was that of a battle cry as she pushed against me, calming my scream "THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M GIVING UP!"

'what is it?' I thought confused as a freezing cold hand pressed against my face. This part of Sakura…who would have known she would have such a monster like this in her?!

She rose up in front of me as if a giant on steroids. "MONSTER?!" she bellowed, voice all around me. My essence seemed to quiver beneath her and suddenly, all too suddenly I couldn't breathe. A constricting force wrapped around me and there seemed to be a blurry yet faintly visible outline of hands around me. "INO! YOUR GOING TO BE IN WAY BIGGER TROUBLE THAN YOU'VE EVER BEEN IN IF YOU DON'T LEAVE RIGHT NOW!" 'noo!' I screamed in frustration 'I can't…ugh I have to leave right now!' with my last bit of wavering strength I made Sakura's fingers weave together 'kai!2' suddenly, like a gust of wind I was back inside my own body. I slammed into myself unceremoniously, as if I'd run into a brick wall. All the air was knocked from me. Luckily it seems that Sakura was in no better state than I. Still….

"How can you…have two spirits?! Just...just what are you?!"

Sakura stopped huffing enough to smirk "Someone who's just as strong as she is beautiful. Tch. I mean, a girls gotta be tough if she's gonna survive something like this." I wanted to snarl at her but decided that took too much strength, strength I didn't have. Slowly both of us rose to our feet, sweat dripped down my chin. Now everyone thinks I'm weak! If I lose to her…

"This ends right now!"

If I lose to her…. Memories swirled in my head and made me dizzy, or maybe that was my lack of chakra. No…I refuse to be weak… but…she's just Sakura… Our fist met each other's cheeks and suddenly I was flying backwards.

No… no she's not stronger than me. She can't have gotten this much better than me, at least not that fast… I…or maybe it's I whom has gotten weaker…

I tried to rise from the ground and through blurry eyes I saw Sakura doing the same. But…but it's too hard…my vision is fuzzy and little black dots are swimming around in front of me.  
So…I've lost…well…ok…

* * *

"Hey…hey Ino…hey…" ugh…that voice is so annoying… jeeze I just want to sleep… "HAHA! Your awake!" there was a probing at my side but now it's stopped. I smiled. Good…now I can sleep.

"HEYYYYYYYYYYY!" I screamed. Somebody was shaking me by the shoulders. "Back…OFF!" and so I punched and what do you know, it lands. Opening my eyes I stared in wonder at the grinning Naruto. He laughed and scratched the back of his blond head.

"Naruto… why?" he stopped laughing and opened up his beautiful orbs of blue.

"Eh?" of course…the guys a bit slow but jeeze…. "Why did you wake me up first?"

Yep, that's right. Dunder head over here, instead of waking up his pink haired crush, woke me up. Cute…but an idiot none the less.

"Uhm…uh..because uhm…" he blushed…probably out of embarrassment from realizing what an idiot he is. Tch….Boys these days.

"Errr but never mind that!" he threw his hands into the air "Your technique is so weird!" His eyes sparkled and I felt my face heat up…minimally of course. Must be the blood flowing. "I mean, how do you go into someone's head? That's just, just so cool!" Cool? I raised an eyebrow. I usually was NOT called cool when I used that technique. Most people were a little put off by it actually…which doesn't make sense because I mean, look at all the other things people do with their chakra. The ones I do are hardly weird compared to others.

"Well…." I heard a grunt and stopped talking to look to my side. Sakura's eyes were hidden by her bangs however the pace her chest was rising and falling at led to one thing. "So your waking up huh?" I smiled at her as the others continued to yell. I shooed Naruto away and he began to cheer.

"Yeh!! Tenten use the power of youth!" that sounded like those two weird guys with the bowel cut…but never mind that. Sakura seemed confused as she gazed at the backs of the boys.

"Our match is already over" I explained softly her eyes instantly became glossy and she began to nibble on her lower lip "So..so did I lose then?"

I wanted to laugh. But no, that would be rude. She thinks she lost to me? No…it was the other way around… I turned my head, blond bangs swinging to hide my face and act as a barrier "That's no fair. I'm the one who wants to cry…." And it was true. I did want to cry. I never will become better… but technically it was a tie "to think I tied with you…I can't believe that happened." I closed my eyes to cut off the tears in my eyes. "Here." In my hand was her forehead protector. I held it in the air for her "Guess you finally got a flower to bloom. A beautiful flower." Breath…breath…she needs this. I told myself. She deserves this.

There was a sharp intake of breath "Ino…" I began to giggle… it was almost like how we used to be… the weight in my hand vanished as she took her headband

"But Sakura, the next time we fight you don't get to take the easy way out by fainting." This was getting way to serious though. To deep for me…I needed to change it around so that I wouldn't spill my guts on the floor right then and there. I won't let her know I miss her. I won't! Then I remember the one thing that would help get rid of this…this abominable silence! I leaned forewords "And don't forget. I won't just hand over Sasuke-kun to you, understand?!"

I laughed in my head as her fist began to shake. Tch…she doesn't even realize that she took the bait does she? "Oh yeh Ino?! Well that goes double for you! Pig!" I glared at her but inside I was smiling, oh well, might as well play this predictable character out a little longer.

* * *

"Now the seventh match. Naruto Uzumaki and Inuzuka Kiba." We all watched as the dropout ran down to meet the handsome but sharp around the edges boy Kiba. Kiba had one hand on his hip, the other dangling lazily at his side. Hood on his head and Akamaru staring curiously out of his jacket he was quit the figure. Naruto was ecstatic.

"I've been waiting forever for this!" Naruto shouted with his arms waving around, "so don't take it personally when I beat you down!".  
Oh oh…. Naruto just seems to have a knack for pushing people's buttons… Suddenly dog boys index finger was pointing at Naruto angrily "Just what makes you think you can beat me?! Anyways that's what I was going to say, only not so politely! Right Akamaru." There was a yip in reply.

Oh boy… these two together…that's like trapping two hurricanes in a room. I sweat dropped as Naruto threw HIS finger foreword.

"Oh yeh?! Well…Talking's easy! Let's see what you've got to say when I'm done with you!"

I feared for Naruto. Kiba wasn't one who you could so easily mess with. Hopefully though he wouldn't use Akamaru on Naruto…things then could get realllly ugly…yet…I'm curious on what Naruto can do…just a little bit. Right at that thought Kiba set Akamaru onto the ground.

"Are you kidding me? What's that pup doing here?! He'll get in the way!" I nearly banged my head into the railings at the boy's stupidity. Doesn't he know about the Inuzuka clan?!

"Deal with! I never go into battle without Akamaru by my side." "Yip! Yip!"

"Come onnnn. Isn't that against the rules or something?!"  
Oh. My. KAMI! Will they ever start to fight?!

"Akamaru. You stay right here and leave this to me, I've got it."

"GO ON NARUTO! GET HIM!" I allowed my eyes to linger over to Sakura. I'd cheer for Naruto too but… I'm afraid... what would everyone else think of me? Besides I didn't hear him cheering for me… but…what if he did…

"Tch... Kiba sure is lucky..." Chouji started to munch on his chips, the ground was now open to diss Naruto...but...'but he might have a chance!' I wanted to scream. "Yeh Naruto's definitely got a little to no chance thing going on...last time was only a fluke because he felt truly threatened at his and his friends life..." I sweat dropped. If Shikamaru thought that then...but...

I clenched my fist tightly around the pole and swallowed a lump in my throat. Wetting my lips I decided to speak "No..."I think that he might bring more to the table then we think, I mean, remember how he went all powerful and stuff? Remember? It wasn't a fluke! That was him!"...he has no chance." What the hell?! I stared in confusement at the ground as Kiba and Naruto continued to argue. But...I didn't want to say that! Why did the first snobby response come out?! What the hell is wrong with me?! I can't control myself any more?!

"Yo Ino, you alright? _Munch munch munch_" the boy with the endless stomach spoke to me with a tone in his voice; worry. I suddenly felt bad. I love attention. Attention, when people show me they care, I just lap it up like a dog. But…but it's horrible of me to purposely get pity out of a kind hearted guy like Chouji…

I waved him off "Yeh...I'm fine." down below me a fight was starting...I definitely will pay attention to this.

* * *

So...Oh. Meh. GEE! This has taken a millennia to get out. Cheese and crackers. Yes Ida. I do have to say, that I suck. . so anyways eat me. ahha. that was directed at Ida by the way for people reading this XD

So anyways in that which twas read were numbered random things of crap.  
So like the numbers were there so you could get what they mean yeh. so…

Gaki1 xXx Gaki is translated into brat  
Kai2 xXx Kai is translated into 'release' in the Naruto world.

Also thanks to the many people that have reviewed, favorited, and put Ida and I on their Alert. We luffs you guys Oh. And I am so happy for summer because the free time...well until everyone starts using me as the personal slave . but hopefully I can dodge that for the most part... and find internet o.O Otherwise, expect fast updates D

Mkay, this is Ida aka Lamps and I'm posting this for elishia since she doesn't have that much access over there in the South –insert Southern accent-

Ill try to get my part up soon and then we'll see if elishia can get hers to me or posted by herself, but don't expect that much.

Hearts hearts and all that jazz.


	6. Naruto POV 3

**Chapter 6**

_I felt like a rat trapped in a cage. The noises assaulting me from every angle, beating at my head, pounding within my skull. I tried to fight my way through the black fog in my mind but it just kept getting thicker and thicker. I tried to move but I couldn't do that either. I was… helpless. Screams were moving in and out of the fog, covering me in their sound. I didn't want to give up but the helplessness in the pleading and screaming was too much. _

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the memory of the Forest of Death, or DOOOOM, as Ino puts it. I smiled, remembering Ino's smile after I had woken from collapsing. It was warm and sweet, something that I had started noticing about her. When she wanted, Ino was just as sweet as Sakura, if not more. But when she was mad, oh boy, she was vicious. More with words then physically, although she did love punching people once in a while.

"Next match: Haruno Sakura and Yamanka Ino. Report down immediately or you will be disqualified."

I watched as Ino made her way down, she looked anxious and scared and…worried. She was fighting her best friend, or ex-best friend I guess.

"Sakura Haruno get down here immediately or you will be disqualified."

I looked at Sakura; her eyes were wide and scared. She didn't want to fight Ino either, but she made her way down. I watched as she absentmindedly lifted her hand to brush back her hair only to realize it was short now. I smiled bitterly. I should've been there, should've protected her and Sasuke. Damn, fucking Sasuke. Had to be bitten and become power hungry. I could see it in him now, it was on the surface. Before he was able to hide it, he was able to forget it because Sakura and I were there to show him we were a team, we were always going to be there. Not like _Itachi_. But now…now he wanted the power so bad it seemed like everyday he was reliving his family's massacre.

"YEH!! GO SAKURA!!"

I yelled, smiling and waving my hands up and down. Then I hesitated… should I cheer for Ino?

* * *

Their fight was vicious; it was "cat fight to the extreme". But they weren't using their full power, even _I_ could tell. I'm becoming self-insulting, that's not good.

I watched as Sakura went death still, her hands loweing, her eyes becoming slightly empty. Was she giving up? No, that's not possible. Sakura? Giving up? Well, ok, she was known for not always wanting to fight, but giving up on fighting with Ino? I didn't think Sakura would do that. Especially with the conversation going on down there; they probably didn't think anyone could hear them, but I could. I could hear every word. It was sad to think that a friendship so strong, built on protection was destroyed by _Sasuke Uchiha_. He wasn't worth it.

"Woooo! Yeh!! Go Sakura-chan!" I yelled, playing the part of the love struck boy.

Sakura frowned, but her eyes stayed the same and I shuddered. Ino's technique was strange. I could see she was somehow possessing Sakura but… how was she making Sakura show emotion? Unless…unless Ino was disappointed with me not cheering. Let me laugh at myself for even thinking that. Ino? Disappointed with me not cheering? I've reached a new level of self-denial.

"Beat her up, Sakura-chan!"

It was automatic now, just cheering for her, loving her. Auto-pilot.

"I, Haruno Sakura, will give-"

It stopped there and I saw Sakura fight to put her hand down. But I couldn't help but notice that no one was cheering for Ino. Not even her teammates. I leaned over the rail and yelled:

"Look how far you've come to get to this point! It's going to be a disgrace if you lose to that…uhm…" I couldn't find the perfect insult "that…that Sasuke obsessed freak?!"

You want to hear a secret? I don't know who that was aimed at.

"That was a _magnificent_ insult, dobe." Sasuke smirked; he was leaning against the railing.

"At least I could think of an insult, teme."

HA. That shut him up, he looked down at the two girls fighting and I think he secretly got off on it. He doesn't get any other excitement in his life, unless being an avenger turns him on. Self centered bastard.

I looked down and saw Ino and Sakura on the ground, both were out like a light.

"Draw. Both Haruno Sakura and Yamanka Ino are out."

The sick Jounin said, I gaped, very aware that my mouth was hanging open. I had missed that best part. Damn Sasuke. I bet this was his whole plan all along, getting me to miss the very last part of the fight, just to spite me. I looked over and saw him in the same position, but he was smirking. Jerk.

* * *

I glanced at Ino and Sakura, nervous. I moved to Ino, her face was battered, her hair awkwardly cut short and her ever present smile gone. Instead there was bruises and blood and cuts. Ino wasn't Ino and it made me slightly sick. I looked at Sakura, her short hair was mixed with sweat and dirt, her face covered in scratches and scrapes and her smile was gone. But it didn't bother me like it should have, I didn't miss her Sasuke adoring smile, I missed her Naruto loving smile. It dawned on me, she didn't have one.

"Hey…hey Ino…hey…" I pocked her side, my feet had moved on their own accord, I swear!

"HAHA! Your awake!" I yelled and started shaking her shoulders, watching her eyes snap open.

"HEYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Back…OFF!"

I saw her punch coming at me and moved so she only hit my side and instead of my stomach. Ouch, that stung. I laughed as her confused blue eyes stared at me and then her gaze turned confused and questioning. I nervously rubbed the back of head, avoiding her stare.

"Naruto… why?"

I wanted to answer the question but all that came out of my mouth was "Eh?"

"Why did you wake me up first?"

_Because you're better then Sakura. Because you looked wrong not smiling. Because…because I know that you're worth it._

"Eeerrr, never mind that! Your technique is so weird!" I saw her eyes sparkle with laughter at my sudden subject change and then her cheeks blushed. Damn. Need to rephrase "I mean, how you go into someone's head? That's just, just so cool!"

I've always wanted to get into peoples head and try to control them. Maybe make Sasuke smile and see how many people would faint out of shock. Hehehehe, that would be fun.

"Well…" She stopped in mid-sentence and looked to Sakura, she was waking up. "Waking up, huh?" Ino gave Sakura and smile and made a shooing motion with her hand. I gave her one last lingering glance and walked off, she didn't even notice.

"Yeh!! Ten-Ten use the power of youth!" Gai and Lee screamed. Weirdoes. Awesome ninjas, but weirdoes non the less.

I watched the match but my concentration was on Ino and Sakura. I clenched my fists as their conversation ended. She was playing an act, being the one person Sakura needed. Sakura didn't deserve Ino, but she needed her. Maybe for now, it was enough.

* * *

"Now the seventh match, Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka."

I smiled, finally, my turn. Time to play the game.

"I've been waiting forever for this!" I yelled, waving my arms around like an idiot "so don't take it personally when I beat you down!"

I watched Kiba turn a nice shade of angry red.

"Just what makes you think you can beat me?! Anyways that's what I was going to say, only not so politely! Right Akamaru." He yelled, waving his finger around madly. I heard a dog yip in reply, a dog? But…wasn't that against the rules or something?

"Oh yeh?! Well…Talking's easy! Let's see what you've got to say when I'm done with you!"

Auto-pilot yell, although pushing his buttons was pretty damn funny. Dog boy set his dog on the floor. Wait…

"Are you kidding me? What's that pup doing here?! He'll get in the way!"

"Deal with it! I never go into battle without Akamaru by my side." "Yip! Yip!" Damn the mutt and his dog.

"Come onnnn. Isn't that against the rules or something?!" I really didn't want to fight the dog, I couldn't help but cringe and remember dogs in the streets when I was little. All beaten and bruised from ninjas "playing" with them.

"Akamaru. You stay right here and leave this to me, I've got it." If he wants his dog to get injured, fine by me. Sort of.

"GO ON NARUTO! GET HIM!" I felt happiness fill me, but then it diminished slightly. That was Sakura, not Ino. Sakura cheering for me wasn't a first, it wasn't anything too special. It felt great but Ino cheering for me would be even better. God, am I falling for her? No, I can't, falling for Ino would be dangerous.

"Hey, I feel sorry for you, so I'm going to finish you off with one shot." I gaped at him on the inside.

"Yeah, is that right? You're even dumber then you look if you think you can beat me!"

Here we go, play the cocky, blonde act and beat him up. Simple plan.

"You sure talk tough for suck a little squirt." "Yip"

We looked at each other, I felt my chakra building up, adrenaline was starting to pump through me.

"When you're ready, begin."

Kiba bent down and put his hands into a jutsu position but didn't say anything and suddenly, chakra enveloped him.

"Here I come." He growled out and in a flash I felt his elbow in my stomach and the floor on my back. Damn, that was powerful.

I wanted to lay here just a little longer, going in and out of consciousness but my ears picked up talk from all over the stadium. Everyone thought I was going to loose that easy. Even Ino. Might as well show them what I got. I stood up shakily, letting myself regain balance.

"What!? No way!" Take that, dog breathe. I'm stronger then you think.

I took deep, heavy breathes and allowed the air to fill me up; giving me back some strength.

"Don't ever…don't ever underestimate me!" I wasn't going to be shown up by some idiot with a dog.

I knew I had restored the faith in some people that thought I couldn't make it. My ears were no longer chakra charged but I could feel them changing their minds.

"YEEEEEHHHHHHHH!"

"ATTA BOY NARUTO!"

Sweet music to my ears. Let the battle begin.

**

* * *

**

So so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry it took me this long to update. I just couldn't get into the story. I forced myself to finish this and now I really like how it turned out. I think I kind of went off at the end though, but hey, I finished. So I hope you like it.

**Elishia…don't kill me! I promise to do better next time… -cowers behind chair-**

**Warmest regards, **

**Lamps **


End file.
